Lluvia plateada
by unsinsajo
Summary: Jem tiene miedo de que Tessa sólo acepte su oferta de casamiento porque le tiene lástima. La lluvia lo único que logra es confundirlo más.


Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son todos de Cassandra Clare. Ojalá Jem Carstairs me perteneciera pero bueno, no.

Espero que les guste la historia y, por favor, dejen reviews porque vivo de eso, ahre no.

* * *

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. No estaba seguro de que si lo que había hecho estaba bien o mal.  
¿Realmente estaba enamorado de Tessa? Si, si lo estaba. No podía negarlo pero, ¿ella lo estaba de él? Esa pregunta vagaba por su mente a cada segundo, llenándolo de dudas, angustia.  
Comenzó a llover.  
Jem ni se inmutó, las frías gotas le atravesaban la ropa y lo hacían temblar. No le importaba. Ya no le importaba mas nada.  
Suspiró.  
La lluvia comenzó a caer con mas intensidad. Las nubes cubrían el cielo en su totalidad. La luna podía observarse aún, emanaba una luz tenue que cubría parte del puente donde se hallaba Jem, dejando el resto a oscuras.  
Tenía la mirada fija en el río, en los movimientos que realizaba y en la forma en la que la luna se reflejaba en éste. El aspecto plateado de la luna no parecía incomodarle a nadie, pensó.  
-Pero el mío si- susurró, recordando las veces en las que las miradas de otros cazadores de sombras se fijaban en su cabello y comentaban entre sí. Ignoraban si Jem podía escucharlos o no. Algunos sacaban conclusiones, hablaban sin saber, lo despreciaban por ser diferente, por... estar enfermo.  
Un trueno resonó en el cielo.  
Se desconcentró por un momento, a causa del ruido, pero al volver en sí muchos pensamientos negativos se agolparon en su mente. 'Tessa no me ama', 'el día de mi muerte se acerca', 'nunca nadie podrá amarme realmente', 'no soy nadie'. No podía evitar pensar en eso.  
Removió el bastón, nervioso. No quería llorar, no quería ser débil. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire pero no sirvió para soportar el peso de las lágrimas queriendo escapar.  
Se mezclaron con la lluvia.  
Sus ojos plateados se habían oscurecido debido a la tristeza que albergaba su alma. No podía hacer nada para cambiar su destino. Soltó un sollozo por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que no se oyera.  
-¿Estás bien?- preocupada, Tessa se acercó a Jem y tomó su mano libre.- No te encontraba por ningún lado en el Instituto así que supuse que estabas aquí- añadió con una sonrisa que, a la luz de la luna, parecía mas hermosa de lo normal.  
-Tessa- un pequeño atisbo de esperanza brilló en sus ojos.- ¿Me estabas buscando?- preguntó, fracasando en su intento de esconder su emoción.  
-Si, Jem.-  
Todos sus pensamientos anteriores fueron reemplazados por ese momento. El hecho de que ella lo estuviese buscando le había hecho feliz. Quizás todo lo que había pensado eran cosas que se inventaba. Quizás Tessa si lo amaba.  
-¿Tessa?- llamó Jem. Se veía tan llena de vida bajo la luz de la luna, con su vestido azul y blanco a rayas, con el cabello recogido en un moño y con la mirada perdida en el río, observando cada detalle mientras pequeñas gotas caían sobre ella.  
-¿Si?- giró la cabeza y observó a Jem, el color de sus ojos había vuelto a la normalidad. Tessa estaba fascinada con ellos, le parecían tan... únicos- ¿qué pasa?  
-Eh, nada- respondió, avergonzado. Había olvidado lo que iba a preguntarle. Sacudió la cabeza y su cabello plateado cayó sobre su frente, lo dejó así.  
-Vamos, sabes que podes decirme cualquier cosa- lo animó. Se estaban empapando, pero a Jem no le importaba y a Tessa tampoco, no realmente.  
-De acuerdo, ¿me amas?- ante la cara de sorpresa de Tessa, Jem se arrepintió de haber preguntado.- Porque si amas a Will dejaré que te vayas con él, es decir, no es que yo tenga mucho que ofrecerte pero realmente quiero que seas feliz. Y si tu felicidad está con él soy totalmente capaz de soportarlo, solo quedan un par de años y lo sabes.  
Tessa no podía creerlo, ¿por qué estaba preguntándole eso? Iban a casarse, ¿esa no era prueba suficiente? Al momento se dio cuenta de que no, no sabía si era suficiente.  
-Por supuesto que te amo,- respondió con un tono divertido- de verdad- añadió, aunque de eso no estaba segura.


End file.
